mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series. In M.U.G.E.N, there are several versions of SpongeBob, One being the original and the others being edits. SpongeBob was first released by UchichaCody, then MugenJF took its sprites and replaced all the coding with someone else's creation's coding and called it "SpongeBob 2.0". Other people made their own sprites and made different versions of SpongeBob such as "Orochi SpongeBob". He is also a striker of Rio Grande's version of Patrick. Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob Although being the first, UchichaCody's (under the alias of Wanted|Ammo) SpongeBob isn't the best one out there, as all it can do is perform two basic punch attacks (one can only be activated through previous use of the "Normal Attack"), throw spatulas and perform some hyper combo variant which drains a portion of the power meter. AI for this character is easy as well, allowing much weaker characters (such as Kung Fu Man) to gain an easy victory. The Sprites came from various Spongebob Game Boy games. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Hypers' Hyper Combo - D, x (uses 1000 power) MUGENJF's 2.0 SpongeBob Edit MUGENJF's edit of the original SpongeBob was a spriteswap, as only replacing the original sprites and using new ripped SpongeBob sprites like the original one, although his is not liked in M.U.G.E.N. Community. This SpongeBob is supposedly a spriteswap of Sayuri. Because of this, many considered this SpongeBob being low-quality. However, he does play better than all the other SpongeBob spriteswaps and is the strongest Spongebob using the Game Boy Sprites. FelixMario2011's SpongeBob This SpongeBob (previously known as Kinoshita SpongeBob) was created by Placemario (now known as FelixMario2011), and was at some point the most known SpongeBob character, and the most widely used. A major flaw with its original AI programming allowed it to spam bazooka shots and lazer visors, with being seemingly overpowered; FelixMario2011 has since fixed this problem, giving it a much better AI in the process; this newer AI programming allows SpongeBob to rack up some heavy combos when controlled by the computer, making him a very challenging opponent. While not being a flaw as such, but rather a universal intollerence of the communty, is that this character's base is the infamous SMvC EoH template created by the Infinity Mugen Team. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Krabby Patty Blaster - D, DF, F, x Spatula Throw - D, DF, F, y Spatula Ride - D, DF, F, z Bubble Blow - D, DF, F, a Bubble Bomb -D, DF, F, b Exploding Bubble - D, DF, F, c Pistol - D, DB, B,a/b version only Lightsaber - D, DB, B, c version only Tickle Kick/Liu Kang Bicycle Kick - F, F, x 'Helpers' Sandy - D, DB, B, a Squidward - D, DB, B, b Mr. Krabs - D, DB, B, c 'Hypers' Laser Vision - D, DF, F, x+y (Kinoshita version only) Ketchup Lazer - D, DF, F, x+y Goofy Goober Rock -D, DF, F, y+z Assist Jellyfish - D, DF, F, a+b Absorbent Super Bounce/Super Brawl 2 Hyper - D, DB, B, x+y Bazooka - D, DB, DB, a+b (Kinoshita version only) Raging Sponge - D, DF, F, a+b (Kinoshita version only) 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"hi!you!you Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary?......wow!..had a good time"'' *''"Do you want to catch jellyfish?"'' *''"hey!You like a in TV in the characters.!"'' *''"You no like a fish, such as another organism."'' *''"i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!"'' *''"Oops!i am Ripped pants"'' *''"i am ready for work"'' Jedipolice's Edit Jedipolice decided to release a new edit to FelixMario's SpongeBob. Although gameplay was no different, he added and edited sprites in his attacks and winposes. A major flaw though, was that now, SpongeBob's palettes are not shared, making them not work. Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob This SpongeBob is made by Doug1105 (although more current versions have him under his newer alias, Madoldcrow1105). It too has helpers like Placemario's version, but also has new specials like his Kart Krush hyper. It is only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Newer versions of this character include a finisher attack, additional/new soundclips, and a replacement for the "Tinker-Sponge" hyper. Like FelixMario2011's SpongeBob, this SpongeBob plays like an MvC character, albeit not using the dreaded template. One thing that should be said about this character is that his strong aerial attack can make him stay in the air when spammed, though Madoldcrow has said that he'll reduce the amount of spam this aerial can do by restricting it's using to only once per jump. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Helpers' Patrick - F, B, x/a Gary - F, B, y/b Robot Spongebob - F, B, z/c 'Hypers' Kart Krush - D, DF, F, x+y Sponge's Apprentice - D, DF, F, y+z Alaskan Bullworm - D, DB, B, a+b Tinker-Sponge - D, DB, B, b+c (V1.0 only) Goofy Goober Rock Wizard - D, DB, B, b+c H -Bubble Missile - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, s 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"I've beat drawings worse than you!"'' *''"I am the SPONGE!"'' *''"Cross me again and I'll sic Viacom on you!"'' *''"See this? This is why I'm MTV Networks' biggest property."'' *''"This is my greatest victory since the movie!"'' *''"Does the dirt taste like sand? No, really."'' *''"One more fight and I'll have matched the likes of 1000 bodies of work!"'' *''"I feel more powerful than Jhonen Vasquez!"'' *''"I can regenerate limbs. Can you, little squishy carbon-based life form?"'' *''"You ought to live in a pineapple. It sorta prepares you for these things."'' *''"Dear Neptune, I can feel the evil bursting from my pores!"'' 'Palette Gallery' Spongebob pallete.gif Spongebob pallete1.gif Spongebob pallete2.gif Spongebob pallete3.gif Spongebob pallete4.gif Spongebob pallete5.gif Spongebob pallete6.gif Spongebob pallete7.gif Spongebob pallete8.gif Spongebob pallete9.gif Spongebob pallete10.gif Spongebob pallete11.gif Tanicfan22's SpongeBob Tanicfan22/TF2 also made a SpongeBob once, but was clearly not viewed well to the MUGEN community, due to the creator and the character itself. Tanicfan22's SpongeBob is nothing than a Kung Fu Man spriteswap. He would have at least used Kung Fu Man as a base and give it original moves and fixing the clns, but Tanicfan22 stated he will not update this character anymore, leaving it the same as it is. Mugenfan's SpongeBob This SpongeBob uses sprites from SpongeBob SqaurePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! He is a spriteswap of Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob. This character plays exactly like Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob and has no original moves. His sprites were also clearly not edited much, as some sprites of the Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob still remains. Skulper34's SpongeBob Another SpongeBob has been made by someone named Skulper34 ,AKA, The Doctor. His sprites come from Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. This character is ridiculously small and hard to hit, making larger characters have a huge disadvantage. This SpongeBob has only one special and two hypers, making this character have a limited amount of choices for fighting. His AI is also easy, and lacks an appropriate lose pose. Orochi SpongeBob This version of SpongeBob uses the same sprites as Skulper34's version, and is a spriteswap of Orochi Ken, copying all of Ken's moves in the process. His creator is unknown since the name of Orochi Ken's was left behind. As far as his gameplay goes, he plays exactly like Orochi Ken and has no original moves. His AI is also cheap and his hypers are overpowered. AngryNoahs's Edit AngryNoahs supposedly also made an edit to the Skulpter34's SpongeBob, abit not making it into a spriteswap, unlike Orochi SpongeBob. Ths update, however, only made SpongeBob a bit bigger in size in the cns file and added winquotes for MUGEN 1.0. TIS2012 is editing this version. TIS2012's SpongeBob TIS2012 is going to edit AngryNoah's SpongeBob. Since he is a W.I.P., not much is known about him. All is known is that this SpongeBob will supposedly contain custom sprites, new moves, and will summon Ivan Luiz's Patrick as a striker. Photos of this character are also periodically uploaded to his DeviantART account (just like his Sonic the Hedgehog). AngryNoahs' SpongeBob AngryNoahs made a MvC Spongebob, though (like most MvC characters) uses the infamous EoH template, and as such, has the spammy AI that comes with it. Though the sprites are custom-made, they look pretty shoddy and rushed, much like the rest of the character. Its attacks are a single frame long, allowing for devastating combos and plenty of infinites, but also leaves itself wide open during its hypers, seeing as the hitstun is nowhere near as long as the attack itself. All of its specials deal the same amount of damage, regardless of whether it's a light, medium, or heavy variant, and they all appear to be rather jumbled up, seeing as "Special 2" is activated by all the quarter-circle backwards motions, as well as the b and c quarter-circle forward motions (which should be "Special 3"), even though the a, b and c quarter-circle backwards motions are supposed to activate "Special 4", which (according to the character's animations) should be some form of attack involving Patrick. Noah recently made a V2 of this character, fixing some of the spammy AI and fixes most shoddy sprites (The ones left over are the crouch attacks and the jump animation, but not the jump attacks, those were fixed). He also replaced working special and hyper attacks. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Super Punch - D, DF, F, x/y/z Super Spatula 1 - D, DF, F, b/c / D, DB, B, a/b/c/x/y/z Monster Patty 1 - D, DF, F, a 'Hypers' Super Spatula 2 - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z SpongePony - D, DB, B, a+b/a+c/b+c Monster Patty 2 - D, DB, B, x+y/x+z/y+z Jellyfish - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c Trivia *FelixMario2011's SpongeBob is the first SpongeBob to be made with custom sprites. *Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob references Tinker Bell in one of his hypers, though was later replaced by Goofy Goober Rock Wizard. *Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob has a move which is also used by Fat Albert. *Madoldcrow;s SpongeBob is also so far the only version to include Patrick as a striker out of the majority of other SpongeBob characters (not counting Jedipolice's edit as using him as a strong crouch attack). Ironic, since Patrick is considered to be SpongeBob's best friend. Videos Video:MUGEN_Spongebob(Me)_and_Suezo_vs_Homer_Simpson_and_Peter Video:I'm sorry but...this Spongebob is way better than Mugenfan's version Video:PM MUGEN Spongebob(ME) VS.Weird Spongebob character Video:PM MUGEN Spongebob the Sponge New AI and other updates Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:SpongeBob CharactersCategory:Nicktoons CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:StrikersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game Characters Category:1.0 Only Characters Category:MalesCategory:Edited CharactersCategory:Users of the Satsui no Hado